Pet Shop
|-|Pet Shop= |-|Horus= Summary Pet Shop is a minor antagonist in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. He is a falcon who happens to be a Stand User. His job is to protect and guard Dio's mansion from possible intruders. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. 9-A, likely 8-C with Horus Name: Pet Shop Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Falcon, Stand User Attack Potency: Street level (Should be comparable to a Peregrine Falcon, whose kinetic energy can reach 3.6 kilojoules). Small Building level (Able to freeze and fire large quantities of ice and water), likely Building level with Horus (Broke through The Fool's shields and durability) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Subsonic (Scaling to other falcons who can reach 300 km/h speed). Massively FTL with Horus Combat Speed: Subsonic. Massively FTL with Horus (Can keep up with The Fool who managed to blitz Silver Chariot. Chariot was capable of going at these speeds while attacking the Hanged Man) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL (Can react to The Fool's attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class. Small Building Class, likely Building Class with Horus Durability: Small Building level (Took direct hits from The Fool). Small Building level with Horus Stamina: Superhuman (Managed to fight against Iggy for extended periods of time) Range: Several meters with Horus Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Stand users are able to perceive and detect invisible, incorporeal beings such as other stands and ghosts), Summoning (Can summon his Stand), Aura, Enhanced Senses, Flight. Horus has Non-Corporeal (Stands are referred to as spiritual energy, and are pure visual manifestations of life energy), Invisibility (Stands are purely invisible to beings without an ability to see spirits or souls), Selective Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can affect Stands and other non-corporeal beings), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (All stands have the ability to evolve as they go on), Possession, Shapeshifting, Limited Biological Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can generate and throw ice in the form of spikes, pointy shards or large blocks. Can spred the ice on the ground or walls, freezing the targets upon contact), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Stands naturally tank attacks from one another as if they were merely physical damage) Standard Equipment: Horus Intelligence: Above Average (Has experience fighting other Stand users and is an extremely good tactician) Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Horus will reflect upon Pet Shop. Ice cannot fire from his beak if it is forced shut or broken off. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Horus: Horus is a skeletal Stand with the head of a Pterodactyl. It is usually bound to Pet Shop's body, letting him use its ability through its beak, but can be used on its own. Horus is named after the Egyptian God of the same name. *'Cryokinesis:' Horus attacks by creating ice that can be thrown at the enemy. The ice thrown is usually in the form of pointy shards or large blocks, six shots fired from Horus' arms or one direct shot from Pet Shop's beak. The ice can spread throughout Pet Shop's location and instantaneously freeze bodies of water and block off entrances and exits with its ice. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Stand User Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Biological Users